familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Pike County, Georgia
Pike County is a county located in the west central portion of the U.S. state of Georgia. As of the 2010 census, the population was 17,869. The county seat is Zebulon. Pike County is part of the Atlanta-Sandy Springs-Roswell, GA Metropolitan Statistical Area. History Pike County was made from part of Monroe County in 1822. It was named after Zebulon Montgomery Pike, explorer and army officer. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (1.5%) is water. The entirety of Pike County is located in the Upper Flint River sub-basin of the ACF River Basin (Apalachicola-Chattahoochee-Flint River Basin). Major highways * U.S. Route 19 * U.S. Route 41 * State Route 3 * State Route 7 * State Route 18 * State Route 74 * State Route 109 * State Route 362 Adjacent counties *Spalding County (north) *Lamar County (east) *Upson County (south) *Meriwether County (west) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 13,688 people, 4,755 households, and 3,784 families residing in the county. The population density was 63 people per square mile (24/km²). There were 5,068 housing units at an average density of 23 per square mile (9/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 83.64% White, 14.79% Black or African American, 0.21% Native American, 0.37% Asian, 0.42% from other races, and 0.57% from two or more races. 1.22% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 4,755 households out of which 37.00% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 65.40% were married couples living together, 10.50% had a female householder with no husband present, and 20.40% were non-families. 17.50% of all households were made up of individuals and 7.50% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.81 and the average family size was 3.18. In the county, the population was spread out with 27.60% under the age of 18, 8.00% from 18 to 24, 30.20% from 25 to 44, 23.30% from 45 to 64, and 10.90% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 100.20 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 97.70 males. The median income for a household in the county was $44,370, and the median income for a family was $49,798. Males had a median income of $33,114 versus $23,800 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,661. About 6.90% of families and 9.60% of the population were below the poverty line, including 11.60% of those under age 18 and 11.00% of those age 65 or over. 2010 census As of the 2010 United States Census, there were 17,869 people, 6,187 households, and 4,906 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 6,820 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 87.3% white, 10.3% black or African American, 0.3% Asian, 0.3% American Indian, 0.4% from other races, and 1.3% from two or more races. Those of Hispanic or Latino origin made up 1.1% of the population. In terms of ancestry, 21.4% were American, 17.6% were English, 17.1% were Irish, and 13.2% were German. Of the 6,187 households, 41.6% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 63.3% were married couples living together, 11.0% had a female householder with no husband present, 20.7% were non-families, and 17.6% of all households were made up of individuals. The average household size was 2.84 and the average family size was 3.20. The median age was 38.5 years. The median income for a household in the county was $53,213 and the median income for a family was $57,458. Males had a median income of $43,958 versus $28,148 for females. The per capita income for the county was $21,051. About 9.4% of families and 10.5% of the population were below the poverty line, including 14.7% of those under age 18 and 7.1% of those age 65 or over. Education The Pike County School District serves Pike County. The school district has one Pre-K building (lottery funded), one primary school (K-2), one elementary school (3-5), one middle school (6-8), a ninth grade academy and one high school (10-12). Michael Duncan, Ed. D is the Superintendent of Schools. Communities Cities *Meansville *Molena *Williamson *Zebulon Town *Concord Census-designated place *Hilltop Politics See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Pike County, Georgia References Category:Counties of Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Pike County, Georgia Pike Category:1822 establishments in Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Settlements established in 1822